Serenity
by RawritsHappy
Summary: After her parents died, Angela decides its time to leave the city & her brother and move to Harmonica Town. What will she in counter in such a small town that is so different from the city? Will she find love? friendship? R&R?
1. Prologue

**-Prologue-**

I stood by my sink in my small apartment. I sighed. Now that Kevin's here now, I need to tell him.

"Kevin?" I started, placing a glass in the drainer and turning to my brother.

"Yea?" He said playing with my dog in the floor.

"I'm moving out of the city. To a small town on an island." I said, bending down to my dog's eye level.

"What! Why! I thought you were going to stay here and become a vet…" My brother said, standing up.

My dog, Lucy, ran to me and I picked her up, standing to face my brother. "Kevin, ever since our parents died last year, I feel like I have to do this, I have to do that. I'm tired of this feeling. I want to run a farm in Harmonica Town. I want to be on my own for once." I said patting Lucy on the head.

"I can't stop you can I, Angela?"

I shook my head, "No. I'm leaving tomorrow…"

"So soon…?"

I nodded.

"I plan on visiting a lot!" He said smiling.

I returned his smile, "You better."

This would be my last night in the city, the city I grew up in.

* * *

Standing on the boat, holding Lucy, I waved to my brother, Kevin, who stood on the dock below.

"Be safe, Angela!" He yelled up to me.

I smiled, me and my brother were extremely close and since our parents died in a terrible car accident, we grew even closer.

"I love you, Kevin!" I yelled to him as the boat taking me to a desolate island pulled away.

"Love you too, sis." My older brother yelled.

I glanced down at Lucy in my arms. Her tiny brown tail was wagging, she seemed happy.

"You'll have plenty of room to run now." I said hugging her to me.

I turned, with Lucy in one arm and my suitcase being pulled by my other hand, and walked toward the cabins. It was going to be a long boat ride…

* * *

**A/N: o.o its been so long since I've written anything. Blehhhh. **

**This fanfic will take place in Harmonica Town, the town in Harvest Moon Animal Parade. **

**The main character, Angela (also known as Akari) is the playable character in Tree of Tranquility, also in Animal Parade=3**

**Alsooo Kevin is the playable male character in Animal Parade xD **

**Okay. Time for me to stop talking and to go start the next chapter~**

**Please Review & Comment ^-^**


	2. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1-**

Holding Lucy I looked to my right. The island was finally in view after two days of being on a boat.

"Miss." The captain said looking at me from above, he was spinning the wheel of the boat.

"Call me Angela; you don't need to be so formal." I said smiling and looking at the older man.

"I'm Pascal." He said using his thumb to point to himself. "What's a pretty city girl like you doing out here in Harmonica town?" He asked spinning the wooden boat wheel to the right as we approached the dock.

"I'm here for the farming program." I said, pulling a pamphlet from my pocket.

"Oh-Ho." He said, "Well, Angela, you're a brave girl taking on the farm of this here island." Pascal climbed down a ladder and walked over to the edge, grabbing a rope and tossing it to someone on the dock. "No one has shown interest in it for months. I think Mayor Hamilton was about to demolish the old shack of a farmhouse and expand the town."

"How long has it been vacant?" I asked following Pascal off the boat and onto the dock. I let Lucy down onto the wooden dock and she ran around, glad to be free of the confides of the apartment and the boat.

"Oh, I have no idea, but I'm going to say close to 2 years now."

"Oh my." I said. "Looks like I have my work cut out for me…." I let my words trail off but then I changed the subject. "So, Pascal, where do I need to go to talk with the Mayor?"

"Hmm…." He muttered then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. "Here you'll need this map more than me. Now, you're going to need to go to the town hall." Pascal pointed to the right from where we stood on the dock. "Walk past the Brass Bar there and keep walking straight. You should then see a sign that will point you to the town hall." Pascal said.

"Thank you, Pascal." I said starting to walk off with my suitcase in tow. "Come, Lucy." I said patting my leg to get the small black shiba to follow me; Lucy followed, running at full speed down the board walk toward the direction Pascal had pointed me in.

* * *

"Hello?" I called walking into the town hall. An older man stood behind the counter. His silver hair curled at the top of his head. He was short and plump as well. Lucy, who was in my arms, wiggled, trying to get free.

"Oh hello." Before the man continued he addressed my dog, "You can let her down; she seems to want to play."

I smiled and placed Lucy on the ground. "I'm here for the farming program..?" I said, though it came out like a question.  
"Oh, you must be Angela, you called the other week?"

"Yes, sir."

"Call me Hamilton. Please take a seat while we do the paper work…" He said sitting down in the chair behind the desk.

I sat down in a chair on the other side of his desk, facing the mayor. I glanced down to look for Lucy, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Father!" Someone called from another room, "What is this thing running around like it owns the place." A bleach blonde boy walked out of the room, holding my dog.

"I'm so sorry!" I said jumping up from the chair and grabbing Lucy from his hands.

"Please keep the thing on a leach." He said sighing.

"Gill please, this is Angela, she's here for the farming project."

"Hmm, I'm surprised someone actually was gullible enough to take on that task." He said shaking his head and walking back into the room and shutting the door.

"I'm sorry about him, ever since the last owner of the farm saved the island and then left the island; Gill hasn't liked very many people…"

"I'm confused…" I started, "Was the last farmer… his girlfriend?"

"Yes she was. She awakened the Harvest God and all the Harvest Sprites. She returned the islands weather and soil to its original wonderful state. But then she left the island after she sold all the animals. She didn't tell Gill where she was going either. Since then, he hasn't talked to many people."

"Oh… I'm sorry." I said looking down at Lucy in my arms. "I'll try my best to bring the farm back to its original glory."

Mayor Hamilton smiled, "I bet you will." He paused and pulled out a small stack of papers, "Here, you'll only owe me 5000G for the property and you'll need to sign this contract stating you will not leave without notice and without paying off your debt to the town."

I smiled and quickly wrote my name on the contract.

"Now, unfortunately, your house is in need of repairing. So I will arrange for you to stay at the Ocarina Inn until the house is livable."

"How long do you think I will need to stay there? And will Lucy be able to stay with me?"

"I'm thinking 3 days max, and I am not sure…"

"She has to be able to stay with me…"

"I'll make the arrangements. Now follow me."

* * *

"Hellooo~ Yolanda?" Mayor Hamilton called as we walked into the small empty Inn.

"Oh Hamilton!" The old woman said from the open kitchen to the right. She stood with a younger girl who looked my age. "Who might this be?" The woman, who must be Yolanda, asked.

"This is Angela; she's taking on the old Caramel District farm." He said smiling.

"Animals aren't allowed here." The other girl said, laying a towel on the counter and walking over with Yolanda.

"I know that." May Hamilton stated, "But since the house is being repaired by the Carpenters, I was wondering if she could stay here for a few days. Along with the dog."

"Hmmm well-" Yolanda started only to be interrupted by the girl.

"Grandma, no. It will ruin our business!"

"Oh hush Maya. I don't think it will hurt anything." Yolanda looked from the girl, Maya, to Lucy and then to me."You both can stay. But, the dog mustn't be in the Inn, besides at night."

"Thank you." I said bowing slightly with Lucy in my arms.

"You're welcome dear. Hamilton, for around 3 days will be 1500G."

"I—uh. I don't have that much…" I said glancing at the floor.

"I trust you, Angela, so you can pay us back whenever you get on your feet over at the farm."

"Thank you so much, Yolanda." I said bowing again.

"Maya, dear, show this girl her room." Yolanda said moving over to talk more with Mayor Hamilton.

"Follow me."

I followed Maya down the hall through a door. She then led me down another hallway into a vacant room.

"Here you are, Angela!" Maya said smiling and handing me the room key.

"Thank you, Maya." I said, opening the door.

Maya waved and skipped back down the hall toward the entrance.

"Well, Luce, looks like this is going to be home for a bit." I said snuggling Lucy lightly, she barked in joy. I shut the door behind me and laid Lucy on the ground. _Phone, Phone. _I repeated in my head glancing around the room. No phone. _Where can I find a phone to call Kevin? _I clicked on Lucy's leash and left my Inn room. I tugged Lucy on her leash down the hall toward the entrance…

"Excuse me, Yolanda?" I asked, shutting the door that had lead to the rooms in the back.

"Yes, dear?"

"I was wondering if I could use a phone to call someone."

"Alright, over by the desk there's a phone." She said pointing to the left. Yolanda was cooking with Maya in the kitchen. The old woman's hands were covered in flour and eggs.

"Thank you." I said walking over to the desk. I picked up the phone and dialed my brother's number. He didn't answer. So I left a message…

"Kevin? Hey. I made it safe and sound. I'm staying at the inn at the moment. Once I move into my own house I will call again. Love you. Bye." I said into the phone, and then I placed it back the way I had found it.

I pulled Lucy gently with me toward the door. I was going to go look around this town…

Walking out of Ocarina Inn you were hit with the salt-water air. Lucy barked at a nearby cat that slept on a stair case. "Oh hush, Luce." I said giggling. I started walking to my left and up the hill, I stopped and pulled out the map Pascal had given me. "So the church is up this way…" I said to my dog. She started running up the hill. "Uh-Hey!" I called running after my dog so the leash wouldn't choke her.

* * *

When I reached the top of the hill I saw someone standing to the left, looking out over the ocean below. I let Lucy off her leash and slid the map back into my bag that sits on my hip. "Don't run off now, Lucy." I told her. Lucy barked as if understanding my words and she ran off toward the center of the square where birds sat pecking the stone. I smiled at the shiba and decided to say hello to the boy that was in a daze.

"Umm, hello?" I said looking at his facial profile.

The strawberry blonde boy jumped and glanced at me. "Um hi?"

"I'm Angela. I'm new here. I'm taking on the farm program here…"

He looked at me, "Chase. I'm a cook at the Brass Bar and sometimes the Inn."

"Oh?" I said looking over the ocean, "I'm staying at the Inn." I said smiling at him. Chase's mouth opened like he was going to say something, but a whimper from beside the church caught our attention.

"Lucy!" I yelled running over to my dog pinned underneath a rose bush, the thorns were poking her. Of course, being the curious dog she is, she wanted to check out the bush, since they aren't in the city.

"Stop moving her." Chase said grabbing his teal apron that he had on and wrapping it around his hands to move the thorns out of the way. "Reach in and grab her." He said motioning with his head toward Lucy in the bush.

I nodded, "Here, Luce." I said reaching in carefully to slide her out.

Once Chase and I managed to get Lucy out of the bush we sat on a bench and carefully plucked the thorns from her skin.

"Thank you so much, Chase." I said whipping a tear from my eye.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, handing me a handkerchief.

"If anything were to happen to her, I don't know what I would do…"

"She means a lot to you…doesn't she?" He said, looking at me. Chase stroked Lucy's head to calm her from shaking.

I nodded, "My mom got her for me for my birthday… three seasons before she passed away…" I said looking at Lucy on my lap. She looked at me, with Chase's hand still on her head, and it almost seemed like she smiled at me.

"It's getting late and I need to head back to the bar... want me to walk you back to the inn?"

I looked at him and Chase gave me a small smile, "Yea, thanks." I said standing with Lucy in my arms.

Chase and I walked to the Inn, the short walk was a silent one, but the silence was comfortable…

"I'll see you later." Chase said giving me a small wave as he left me standing outside the Ocarina Inn.

"Chase!" I yelled after him.

He turned around; his face had a confused look on it. "Hmm?"

"Thank you. For everything." I told him smiling.

He grinned, "You're welcome, Angela." He waved and walked down the stairs toward the Inn.

I glanced down at Lucy and she was slowly falling asleep in my arms.

"Let's go get some rest, Luce." I told her, patting her head and walking into the inn.

* * *

**A/N**

**Gah! This is such a long chapter. But I am so proud of it. This fanfiction, I plan on making each chapter LONG and very detailed. This is going to be a huge project for me! **

**PLEASE read & review & even check out my profile for other stories and links to my other sites that I am on!**

**-Roxas.**


	3. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

I've spent 4 days in Harmonica Town. The construction on my house had taken a little longer then Mayor Hamilton had thought, though Yolanda and Coleen aren't going to charge me anything extra. I haven't seen Chase since my first day, I had even gone to the bar one night, even though I don't drink, to see if he was working… but he wasn't. I had run into Kathy, a waitress at the bar, and she had shown me around town and even introduced me to a few people. Her dad and owner of the Brass Bar, Haden, had offered me a part time job, hoping it could help me get started. I told him I would think about, though I'm leaning toward it. Not just to help pay off my depts., but to maybe get closer to Chase.

"Angela." Someone called from the other side of my door. Lucy, who was lying with me in the bed, jumped down and started to bark.

"Oh hush, Luce." I said getting up and stumbling my way over to the door half asleep. "Yes?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Your house is ready for move in~" Mayor Hamilton said smiling and holding keys up to me.

"Ah, thank you!" I said snatching the keys from him and picking up Lucy.

"I'll leave you to get your things. I'll wait in the lobby." He said bowing and walking away.  
I sat Lucy down and ran to throw my things in my bags. I clipped Lucy's leash on and shut the door behind me.

Walking out into the lobby I saw Mayor Hamilton was laughing at a table. I glanced to where his eyes were directed and saw Chase trying to control a mixer as Maya pulled dough from her pig-tails. Yolanda scolded her granddaughter as Chase finally managed to unplug the mixer. I laughed along with the mayor and even Coleen and Jake joined in on the laughing. Chase flung dough from his hair to the floor as he looked up at me laughing.

"Are you okay?" I choked out as I wiped a tear from my eye.

"Uh yea." Chase muttered, he then looked at Maya, "I can't do this anymore." He pulled dough from his shirt and slapped it into the metal bowl, "I'm sorry, Yolanda."

"Oh, Chase, it's fine. I don't blame you. This girl can't cook to save her life."

"I'll be leaving then." He said hanging up a black apron, now splattered with egg and dough, and he walked over to me. "House ready?" He asked pulling up his almost black sleeves.

I smiled, "Yup. Finally move in ready." I held up the key and shook it. Chase smiled and his violet eyes glowed in the bright light from the windows.

"Well, shall we go, Angela? " Mayor Hamilton asked opening the Inn door. I nodded and tugged my bag behind me toward the Mayor. I glanced back and Chase and he gave me a slight smile and a wave. With my hand that held Lucy's leash I waved back and followed the Mayor out of the Ocarina Inn.

Once we got to the Caramel district, I saw three men on the roof hammering on the last few shingles.

"Dale, Luke, Bo!" Mayor Hamilton called up to the men. The two youngest simply jumped from the roof, while the older man climbed down the ladder.

"Oh, Hey, Hamilton." A young boy asked, he looked about my age, or younger.

"Luke, this here is Angela. She's going to run this farm."

"H-Hi." I said bowing.

The blue haired boy pointed to himself with his thumb, "I'm Luke. Nice to meet you, Angela. If you ever need anything just let me know and maybe I can help~" He said smiling from ear to ear.

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Alright, Luke, stop your flirting and help Bo haul the tools back to the shop." The older male said.

"Yes, dad." Luke said waving bye to me and jogging off to help the blonde boy, Bo, with the tools.

"Everything's ready to go."

"Thank you Dale." Mayor Hamilton said to him. He then turned to me, "Well Angela, We'll leave you to get settled. You're living on your own now, but if you need anything, just let me know."

"Thank you very much." I said to Hamilton and Dale. Mayor Hamilton left back toward town and Dale followed the direction Bo and Luke had walked in.

I walked toward the door and opened it. I walked into a small cabin like house. To my right was a door that I guess led to the bathroom. My new bed was shoved up against the far wall next to a night stand. A table that could easily seat four sat in the middle of the room. Off to the left was the tiny kitchen with the standard utensils set out.

"Well, Lucy." I said to my dog as I bent down to release her from her leash, "Welcome home." I said letting her loose. She ran around to every nook, cranny, and corner sniffing her new surroundings. I smiled and hauled my bag over to the dresser that sat against the wall below my bed. I began putting away my clothes when my stomach growled in hunger. I set my last piece of clothing into the draw and made my way over to the kitchen. I glanced over at my bed and Lucy was balled up asleep on the pillow. I smiled and pulled eggs from the fridge to fry.

Once I managed to successfully fix an egg without burning it or burning down my new house, I sat at the table and started to eat. Lucy had now jumped off my bed and made her way over to me as I sat at my table. "Hungry?" She barked her answer. I cut off half the egg with my fork and laid it on the hardwood floors for her to eat.

I stepped outside of my house to tend to the field that sat out front. Lucy ran straight for birds by a tree. She always loved chasing birds or cats, but never could in the city.

Wiping the sweat off my forehead I remembered something important. I had to call Kevin. Though, I didn't see a phone inside.

"LUCY!" I called for my dog, laying my hoe down against my shipping bin, in a matter of hours I had pulled 80% of the weeds and tilled 50% of the field…

Lucy barked and barked as she came running toward me. I bent down and patted her head, "Now no running off now. I'll be back soon. Stay here." I said standing back up. Lucy barked in understanding and started to somewhat trot her way underneath an apple tree in the furthest part of my field.

I walked into Harmonica Town and headed straight for the bar. I figured Kathy would let me in to make a phone call; also, I needed to tell Hayden I would accept the part time job offer.

"Kathy!" I yelled, waving to her as I walked over the bridge.

"Oh, Hey there, Angela!" She said smiling, "What brings you into town?" She asked with her slight country accent.

"I was wondering if I could use the bars phone to call my brother. Also, I wanted to tell Hayden that I would accept the part time job."

"Oh! Dad's inside. Just follow me." Kathy turned to the doors that led into Brass Bar and she used her key to unlock the doors. "Dad!" She called as I shut the door behind us.

"Hey girls!" Haden yelled as he placed a cup in the cabinet.

"Can Angela use the phone to call her brother?"

"Sure can." Hayden bent down and sat a small phone on the counter. "All yours, Angela."

"Thanks." I said walking toward the phone but before I picked it up from where it rested I glanced at Hayden, "Oh, I was wondering if that part time job offer was still available?"

"Sure is, Missy. You taking it?"

I nodded, "I am. I think it would be a good opportunity to learn more about the people here."

"Smart girl." He said smiling and turning back to the dishes.

I grabbed the phone and dialed my brother's number.

"Hello?" Kevin asked from the other end.

"Hey!"

"Angela!"

"I finally got my house… though no phone yet. I'm at the bar."

"Bar!"

"Don't worry; a friend let me use the phone while it's closed… I don't drink, remember Kev?"

"Right and I'm going to trust that it will stay that way."

I giggled, "It will. So when are you coming to visit?" I asked. I missed him. Kevin was the last living person I had in my family. I didn't like being so far away from him for a long time… I mean, he's only older than me by one year.

"Soon. I promise."

"You better. I really-"Before I could say anything else, Kevin interrupted me.

"I gotta go, Sis. Love you and stay safe."

"Love-"Before I could finish he hung up on me. "You." I whispered the last word into the beeping phone. I sat it down and glanced at Kathy who was helping her dad check for ingredients for the night ahead.

"Thanks for allowing me to use the phone." I said hopping off the bar stool I had occupied during my short phone call.

"No problem. And Angela?"

"Yes?"

"You start tomorrow. Be here by 6:00." Hayden instructed.

"Got it." I turned to his daughter and she tilted her head to the side. "Kathy, do you know where I can buy seeds?"

"Oh yea. Just take the path back toward your house and just follow it straight. Then go over the bridge and you'll see Marimba farm." She said.

"Thank you." I walked toward the door, "Thanks again!"

"Anytime." Haden and Kathy called together. I smiled and left the next to silent bar.

"Hello?" I called walking into the quiet store. Vegetables sat in crates and seeds were organized on a shelf behind a counter. A woman with short black hair turned to me as I walked in.

"Oh hello." She said with a quiet voice. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking to buy a few seeds?"

"What kind?"

"Turnips would be great."

"How many bags?"

"Um. 18 please."

She turned and grabbed the bags from the shelf.

"That will be 1500G."

I pulled out my money, grateful that I had that exact amount. "Here you are. And thank you for the seeds."

"No problem, Dear. And I don't believe I've seen you around."

"Oh. I'm new. I just moved into the old farm in the Caramel District. My name's Angela."

"Nice to see a new young face in town. I'm Ruth. The two man outside is my husband, Craig." She paused, "Taylor! Anissa! Come here please."  
"Yes?" A girl came through a doorway that was to the right. She had long dark hair and looked like Ruth. A blonde spiky-haired boy stood beside her. He was half the size of the girl.

"Introduce yourselves." Ruth instructed gently.

I turned and looked at the girl as she spoke, "I'm Anissa, and it's good to meet you. I've heard rumors in town about a new rancher."

"I'm Taylor! I sell rare seeds so if you need any, just come see me."

I smiled at Taylor and bowed as I introduced myself, "I'm Angela. It's good to meet you both as well."

"Well, I hope to see you around town. I have to go now." Anissa said bowed and headed toward the door.

"Anissa, please don't stay gone to long like last time. I was so worried!"

"The water isn't bad this year, so I won't be in the city to long, mom." She said smiling. Anissa waved and left the shop.

"I have to go as well." I spoke up, "The animal farm is just over the hill, correct?"

Taylor nodded, "Yup! That's Horn Ranch. Are you planning on getting an animal, Angela?"

"Hmmm." I hummed, "Maybe. I think about it." I said smiling to the boy and putting my hand on the door handle. "Ruth, thank you again for the seeds, and it was nice meeting you both." I gave a slight wave and left the seed shop.

"Chase!" I exclaimed as I saw him about to enter the light orange house that sat outside Marimba Farm.

He waved to me and instead of entering, what I interpreted was his house, and walked over to me. "Get some seeds?"

"Yea." I said patting my rucksack that sat on my hip, "Gotta start somewhere."

"I think you'll be a great farmer."

"T-thank you."

He gave me a crooked smile, "Where are you headed now?"

"Umm Horn Ranch. Just to meet the residents. I mean, I am not ready for an animal yet."

"Oh." He said, Chase seemed to be thinking over something, "Would you like me to go with you?"

"Oh No! I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"You won't be, promise." He said, flashing me another smile.

"Alright then; if you insist." I said smiling to him.

The two of use walked over the hill that sat to the left of Marimba Farm. Outside, a brown haired girl brushed a cow as horses trotted around the property; chickens ran around and pecked the ground as goats and sheep grazed by the fence.

"Oh, Hello, Chase." She said patting the cow on the head.

"Hey, Renee." Chase spoke, walking up to the cow and patting its head as well. "I came to introduce you to someone." When he said it, it sounded as if he was introducing her to his family as his girlfriend or something. The sudden thought made me feel embarrassed and nervous.

"So you got yourself a girlfriend, eh?" She asked jokingly.

Chase laughed and said, "No not yet." He paused to laugh again, "This is Angela, and she's running the farm in the Caramel District."

"Hello there, Angela. I'm Renee and this is Horn Ranch. If you ever need an animal or anything else just let us know!"

I bowed, "Thank you, Renee."

"So are you taking her around to meet everyone?" Renee asked laying her animal brush into a box that housed many tools for animal care.

"Hmmm, I guess you could say that, though I have to head to the bar soon."

I glanced from Renee to Chase, staying silent.

"Well, take Angela with you." Renee spoke, giving off a small giggle.

Chase turned his attention to me, "Do you want to go?"

"Um, Sure. Though I don't drink."

Chase chuckled, "That's alright. I don't either." He paused and glanced at his watch, "Geez, I need to get going. We'll leave now. See you later Renee." He paused, took a few steps back and then turned to look at me. "Coming?"

"Yea." I said running after him, but I stopped and looked back at Renee, "Bye! It was nice meeting you!" I called

She waved, "See you soon!"

"Well aren't we a little early? " Kathy spoke as she cleaned glasses with her father, Hayden, behind the bar.

"I got here faster than I thought I would have."

"Uhh-Huhh."

I giggled at their expressions.

"W-What's so funny?" Chase asked me, his cheeks had a slight red tint to them.

"It's nothing." I spoke and looked at Hayden. "Do you think it would be alright to start tonight? I'm really eager to start…" I allowed my sentence to trail off.

"Well sure, Angela."

"Wait." Chase said scratching his head, "You're going to be working here?"

I nodded, "Only part-time." I said flashing a small smile to him.

His cheeks gained another small tint of red as he nodded and walked behind the counter and grabbed an apron. From where I sat with Kathy on the bar, I watched Chase silently as he made a few snacks for the four of us.

"To help us get through the night." He spoke, setting down curry in front of us.

"Thanks, Chase." I grabbed a spoonful and poured it onto a separate plate for myself. Kathy did the same, followed by her dad and Chase. "This is amazing!"

Chase rubbed the back of his neck, "Thanks." He spoke casually.

I giggled and finished the curry.

With the four of us combined, we had finished the large plate of curry in time for opening. Kathy had worked her way over to the doors to unlock them as Chase helped Hayden prepare drinks.

"Just follow what I do tonight, Angela, and you should be waitressing in no time!"

"Got it!"

People flowed in around 15 minutes after we had unlocked the doors. Each and every person that came through had asked Kathy who I was. Once she had explained where I was going to live, I would introduce myself to them. As I waited tables, serving alcohol and some food. I glanced at the stage where I girl named Selena belly-danced. I envied how she moved her perfect body. As I watched men around the bar watch her I found myself wondering if she was the type of girl that Chase liked. Or did he like the complete opposite…like Maya?

"Great job, Angela!" Kathy and Hayden congratulated me.

"For a first timer you sure did a great job." Hayden praised.

"Dad's right. You picked it up like it was nothing." Kathy spoke laying dishes into a full sink.

Chase was hanging up his apron onto a hook and he walked around the bar to my side, "You did amazing." He said grinning.

"Thank you." I spoke, feeling my face grow warm.

"Well, it's late so you better get home soon." Hayden spoke, washing dishes alongside Kathy.

"I'll walk you." Chase offered.

"Thanks that would be great." I smiled and the two of us made it toward the door.

"Bye! See you tomorrow night!" Kathy called.

Chase and I looked back at her; both of us waved and exited the bar.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Chase told me as we approached my door.

"Thanks for everything today."

"No problem." He smiled and started walking backwards. "Good Night, Angela."

I waved and gave Chase a smiled, "Good Night, Chase."

Once he was out of sight I turned and walked inside.

I decided to shower and change into my cow printed pajamas and head to bed. It was passed midnight. Luckily, Hayden said I would not work every night until midnight…

After a bit, I allowed sleep to take over and I fell into unconsciousness.

**A/N**

**I am so sorry this took so long to update T-T I feel terrible xD I was just out of inspiration..**

**Well that and being busy with school and such….**

**Anyway Read & Review!**

**-Roxas.**


End file.
